1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for supporting the seat and seat back of a chair, particularly an office chair. This mechanism interlocks with the seat and seat back.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have recently been proposed from the viewpoint of human engineering various types of mechanisms for supporting the seats and seat back portions of chairs, the main components, which govern the feeling of comfort, so as to move as a seated person moves. There have also been proposed office chairs employing such mechanisms.
Such a supporting mechanism and a chair employing this mechanism have been proposed because the seat and seat back portion of the chair move smoothly without trouble as the posture of a seated person changes, so that comfort is improved, and because the person sitting in this type of chair does not tire much even after he is engaged in various types of work, such as desk work.
In most of such chairs, link systems are utilized to connect the operation of seats to that of seat backs.
When this type of chair commercially available is put into practical use, however, it does not operate smoothly, or operating characteristics cannot be obtained in which the chair moves as the posture of a seated person changes.